


Cas's Veiled Threats

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [22]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: 2 Hours West [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Kudos: 7





	Cas's Veiled Threats

“I don’t think I could handle walking away from her.” Daryl paused. “This is just so crazy, though. I mean, how am I supposed to deal with this?”

“The same way as the rest of us.” He looked to you. “One day at a time, together.”

“I won’t leave her. I can’t promise I am okay with all this, ‘cause I’m really not. But I won’t be responsible for hurtin’ her like that.” You breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. I promise, anything you want to know, just ask.” You patted him on his hand.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. “Uh, if they knew where y’all were, they’d know ‘bout me. Obviously.” You nodded in agreement. “D-does that mean they’d know about Vikky?” He asked, slightly worried. “And Steven?”

You furrowed your brows. “Who?”

“My girlfriend, and her kid.”

Your eyes went wide. “She…she has a kid.” You blinked rapidly, trying to take it in. “Is he yours?”

Daryl shook his head. “No, no he’s just hers. But, I care for him as well.”

“Oh. Um, I don’t if they know about them. Lemme, uh…lemme go speak to Cas. He will know what to do.” You gave him a tight lipped smile as you quickly got up, trying your hardest not to just run from the room. You made your way to Chey’s room, where you could hear Cas and Dean talking.

They looked over when you entered. “Sis?” He asked, moving towards you.

You shook your head. “Cas, can you go talk to him? He has some questions…”

“You’re very knowledgeable.” He pointed out.

“Not…not about his girlfriend.” You sighed. “Or her kid.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Cas, go.” He nudged him. Getting up from the side of Chey’s bed, he pulled you into a hug. “Come on, let’s go. She was out not too long after Cas came in.”

“You have questions for me?” Cas asked Daryl a bit harshly.

“Um…Yeah.” Daryl was shook by the tone of his voice, he didn’t understand why he had suddenly changed from his previously polite demeanor. “I am just worried about my girlfriend and her son. If these monsters know ‘bout Chey, they know ‘bout me. If they know ‘bout me, they could know ‘bout them. I wanna keep them safe.”

Cas softened for a moment before resuming his stone-faced expression. “I can check on them. I could also see about giving them some protection sigils, as well as placing some inside their home.”

“Thank you.” Daryl sighed. “Will those keep them safe?”

“It will make it difficult for beings to find them.” Castiel frowned. “I will do as much as I possible can to ensure their safety but you must also be prepared to protect your loved ones. I have others which require my protection.”

“How can I protect them?” Daryl got up from the bed and walked towards him. “Please, I want to be able to help.”

His blue eyes seemed a shade darker as his locked on Daryl’s. “Learn to fight.” He said simply. “Don’t tell them about these things.” That was a sure fire way to create problems. “But, don’t lie to them.” He said, letting the double meaning sink in. “I must go make sure there are no other threats to Y/N and the others. This one caught them off guard. I will protect my family.” And he left Daryl alone, looking more confused than seconds before.

–

Meanwhile you were sat on the floor beside Chey’s bed, watching over her room as she slept. Dean was sat next to you, his arm wrapped around your shoulder. Neither of you said a word, the day’s events catching up with you. You knew things would have to change, you would have to be more cautious. The vamps had caught you by surprise and that couldn’t happen again.

“I think we need to up the security around here. More charms, more sigils…” Sam trailed off as he walked into the room, he noticed his sleeping niece and his down trodden sister first. “What happened?” You just shook your head at him, you couldn’t explain right now, not with Daryl so close by.

You weren’t sure what was going to happen with Daryl now, everything had changed over the course of the day and now, once again everything was uncertain.

–

When you didn’t come back, Daryl sighed and went to find you. “I’m gonna head out. Can I find anythin’ out online?” He asked, wanting to let you know he planned to stick around- and he’d keep doing it. “Or is that somethin’ I should get from y’all?”

Dean glanced over at him, your eyes staying on Chey. “You can look, you’d be surprised.” He told him. “Sleep on it.” His eyes went to you, then back to Chey.

Sam’s jaw was tight as he motioned for Daryl to follow him to the kitchen. “I don’t know what the hell’s going on, but I better not find out she looks like that because of you.” He warned Daryl, his voice low. “Something’s been off with my sister since I got home- and I don’t like it. Tell me now- did you say anything that could make her look like she did when we walked in? Or like you just saw her?”

Daryl thought about it and shook his head. “We had a small argument earlier but that was it.” Sam raised his eyebrow, looking at him in disbelief. “Look, she knows I didn’t mean what I said. It’s just a lot to take in. If it was anything I said, then I’ll apologise.”

Sam glared at him. “You better. I don’t react well when my sister is hurt.”

Daryl nodded quickly. “Look, I better go, leave you guys to it.” Sam motioned for him to leave. He made hi way towards the door eager to leave.

“Oh. Daryl?” Daryl tensed, turning around slowly. “Be careful, keep yourself okay?” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“You too. Keep them safe for me.” Sam smiled at him.

“Always.”


End file.
